El lugar al que perteneces
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Fue solo cuestión de tiempo de la inevitable separación de los sextillizos. Ichimatsu también buscó un lugar en donde encajar, a dónde pertenecer. Es así como decide hacerse amigo de Yanagida, aquel chico que tenía todas las virtudes de las que él carecía, ¿qué era aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer dentro de su pecho? Tenía miedo que algo parecido al amor comenzara a brotar.


Contenido: Alto contenido spoiler de la película de Osomatsu-san. Un poco Yaoi, dramas familiares y un Ichi con pensamientos de baja autoestima. Los nombres de otros personajes (como Suzuki, Yamada, Sato) fueron escogidos al azar por mí, ya que estos personajes no tienen nombre oficial.

Pareja: YanaIchi (Yanagida x Ichimatsu).

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Un fanfic más basado en la película. Siento que puedo seguir con esta racha algo de tiempo(?). En fin, no los aburriré más, solo queda decir que ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, la historia original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, por lo que este fanfic es únicamente con fines de entretenimiento no lucrativos. Notas al final.

**ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente fic contiene** spoilers de la película de Osomatsu-san**. Sigue leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad. En caso de no haberla visto, dicha película se encuentra disponible en Crunchyroll completamente subtitulada en español (y si buscan un poco más, tal vez en otros sitios). En caso de no saberlo, **Yanagida es el chico que choca los cinco con Ichimatsu en el mundo de los recuerdos**, así como también tiene una escena en la reunión de exalumnos, es el primero que le dice a Totoko que sigue siendo linda. Hay muchos fanarts que surgieron de este personaje, ya que se nota que era muy apegado a Ichimatsu cuando él se sobre esforzaba para intentar encajar con sus demás compañeros de escuela.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Cuando llegó la noche, y las luces de la habitación se apagaron, ninguno de los sextillizos volvió a decir palabra alguna. Ni siquiera para desearse mutuamente las buenas noches.

Aquella cambiante rutina comenzaba a tomar forma desde que inició su tercer año de preparatoria, hace poco más de dos semanas. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que los extraños rumores llegaran a oídos del grupo de hermanos más excéntrico de toda la escuela.

Burlas, ofensas, comentarios que solo tenían el objetivo de juzgarlos mientras los apuntaban con los dedos, risitas a sus espaldas mal disimuladas…los hermanos Matsuno, al darse cuenta, quisieron salir de aquel bucle sin fin, aun si eso significaba distanciarse los unos a los otros en busca de sus propias identidades como individuos propios y no como un sextillizo más.

Y el cuarto hermano, Ichimatsu, también quería encontrarla.

Encogiendo lo más posible su cuerpo, intentó conciliar el sueño.

Estaba obligado a cambiar si quería encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Ya-Yanagida-kun?- No pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara a mitad de aquel nombre. El chico moreno volteó hacia él.- ¿Puedo almorzar con ustedes?- ¡Ah! ¡En verdad quería morir ahí mismo por la vergüenza! Sus manos que sostenían su obento temblaban visiblemente, mientras que intentaba desviar su mirada y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso.

-Ichimatsu, ¿verdad?- Le contestó con un tono algo divertido.- Claro, no hay problema, ¿cierto chicos?- Los otros tres compañeros que también se encontraban ahí le sonrieron cortésmente mientras afirmaban.

Un poco más calmado, les sonrió (lo mejor que pudo) de vuelta mientras tomaba asiento.

No recordaba otro día en que hubiese estado sonriendo y riendo tanto como aquel.

Era agotador.

En realidad, Ichimatsu sabía que sus demás hermanos intentaban encontrar su propia personalidad también, aun alcanzaba a ver al irresponsable Osomatsu durmiéndose en prácticamente todas las clases, mientras que con el resto de sus hermanos, que iban en salones diferentes, los veía constantemente entre los pasillos y patio del instituto. Pero jamás cruzaban palabra alguna.

-¡Ichi!- Escuchó el llamado amigable de Yanagida corriendo hacia él, para poder alcanzarlo.- ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos al karaoke después de la escuela? Los demás dicen que también se apuntan- ¡wahh!… ¡la sonrisa de Yanagida era tan resplandeciente! Ichimatsu tuvo que tomarse un momento para respirar antes de contestar, los nervios aún se atoraban a la mitad de su garganta cada que alguien se le acercaba tan amistosamente.

-L-lo siento, hoy no podré. Me toca hacer algunos mandados.- Decidió mentir mientras intentaba levantar las comisuras de sus labios.- La próxima vez los acompañare, ¿de acuerdo?- Cerró sus ojos para no tener que ver como el moreno parecía aceptarlo con facilidad.

-Está bien, será la próxima.- Le dio un golpecito en el hombro antes de volver a girar y separarse de él. Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de inventarse mayores excusas para evadir la invitación.

Ichimatsu dio un par de pasos más y, cuando llegó al inicio de las escaleras, comenzó a subirlas con rapidez. La puerta de la azotea estaba cerrada impidiendo el acceso, pero al menos pudo encontrar en ese pequeño espacio, un lugar donde nadie iba a asomar cabeza. Se recargó sobre la puerta cerrada, dejando resbalar su espalda hasta llegar a sentarse en el suelo.

Su corazón latía con rapidez. ¿Aún eran por los nervios de hablar con desconocidos? No estaba completamente seguro. Cada vez que hablaba con alguno de sus supuestos nuevos amigos sentía los nervios a flor de piel, pero solamente con Yanagida alcanzaba a escuchar su propio corazón como si en lugar del pecho estuviera justo en sus oídos.

Solo la sonrisa de Yanagida era capaz de hacer temblar de esa manera sus rodillas, de robarle el aire de sus pulmones.

Solo su mente se volvía un caos completo cuando era Yanagida quien le hablaba.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Ichimatsu pasaba la palma de su mano sobre el pelaje del felino que se encontraba acurrucado sobre sus rodillas. Aquel parque en donde se encontraba, era común ver a ciertos gatos callejeros buscando alguien que los alimentara para poder sobrevivir.

Miró con detenimiento el cielo que comenzaba a colorearse en diferentes tonalidades anaranjadas y rojizas. Seguramente en ese mismo instante estarían en el karaoke Yanagida y los demás, divirtiéndose… disfrutando plenamente su juventud…

Soltó un suspiro cansado al pensar lo último. Para él sería imposible poder encontrar el valor necesario para ir a un lugar como esos.

Dejó su mente divagar hacia el pasado de unas semanas atrás. Los murmullos que comenzaron a sonar cada vez más fuerte cada vez que se encontraba con sus hermanos, las risitas de las chicas cuando hacían alguna travesura…la preocupación plasmada en el rostro de Jyushimatsu cuando le contó sobre la reacción de su clase cuando dijo despreocupadamente que aún dormían en el mismo futón…

Y, finalmente, la gota que derramó el vaso: el día que escuchó al mismo Yanagida hablar con otros dos chicos sobre ellos. Estuvo a punto de deslizar la puerta del salón, pero se detuvo al escuchar la conversación que venía desde el _interior "No es que no me agraden, pero es difícil lidiar con ellos cuando están juntos", "Lo sé", "Es incómodo"._

Para cualquier persona podría parecer extraño intentar ser amigo de alguien que sabes que habló de ti y de tus hermanos a tus espaldas, sin embargo, Ichimatsu siempre tuvo en su radar a Yanagida como una de las personas más simpáticas, populares y que eran dignas de admirar. Después de todo, él recolectaba todas las características y virtudes de las que Ichimatsu carecía.

-Fue por eso que intento ser su amigo.- Dejó salir sus pensamientos por medio de su voz. Suspiró una vez más antes de que el gatito diera un salto sorpresivo hacia el suelo y rápidamente se escabullera entre los arbustos.

-Ichimatsu.- Una voz conocida lo llamó desde atrás, cuando volteó, pudo reconocer de inmediato aquella cara…prácticamente igual a la suya propia. Ese vago pensamiento lo hizo enfadar.- Estaba pensando…

-Karamatsu.- Interrumpió subiendo considerablemente el tono de su voz.- No te me acerques, nos podrían ver juntos.- Mostrándose molesto, Ichimatsu tomó su mochila antes de levantarse y darle la espalda.- No digas nada innecesario.

Ichimatsu no pudo ver cómo su hermano bajaba la mirada tristemente y jugaba nervioso con los dedos de sus manos. Cuando intentó volver a hablarle, Ichimatsu comenzó a andar, dirección contraria hacia donde se encontraba su casa.

No. No quería regresar y depender de sus hermanos por siempre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza…deseando inconscientemente que Karamatsu detuviera su andar.

Eso nunca ocurrió.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Hicieron la tarea de matemáticas? ¡Yo lo olvidé por completo!- Decía Suzuki, uno de los supuestos amigos de Ichimatsu, a la hora del almuerzo.- Oye, ¡préstame tu cuaderno para copiarla!- Le rogaba a Sato, un chico un poco más alto y de cabello castaño que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¡Ni en sueños! Si quieres puedes intentar pedírsela a Yanagida, seguro que te la pasa sin problemas.- Rio mientras veía la actuación dramática del otro.

Llevaban varios minutos así, riéndose entre ellos por sus bromas sobre exageradas y platicas triviales. Ichimatsu no encontraba ni el momento ni las palabras exactas para intentar integrarse en la animada conversación.

-¡Rayos! Yo también olvide hacerla.- Intentó reír con simpatía, interrumpiendo a los chicos, que lo vieron con cierta sorpresa…como si hubiesen olvidado que el Matsuno también se encontraba ahí.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese vago de Yanagida?- Sin haber contestado el comentario de Ichimatsu, el tercero de los amigos, un chico que se apellidaba Yamada, volteó a revisar el salón, buscando a quien regularmente era el líder de ese grupito.- No ha regresado desde que comenzó el almuerzo.

-Una chica de primer año lo llamó antes de que pudiera sacar su obento.- Contestó Suzuki, mientras recargaba su mejilla sobre el pupitre.

-¿¡No me digas que es una confesión?! ¡Ese maldito de Yana!- Contestó sorprendido Sato.

Acostumbrado de ser generalmente ignorado, Ichimatsu se llevó otro bocado a su boca mientras bajaba la mirada. Extrañamente, más que el hecho de no haber sido tomado en cuenta (otra vez), el simple pensamiento de imaginar a una linda chica confesándole un supuesto amor a su amigo…dios, casi hizo que todo su almuerzo quisiera salir de un solo golpe de su estómago.

-¿Se puede saber porque sería yo un maldito?- Repentinamente, Yanagida apareció a sus espaldas después del último comentario, con su inigualable sonrisa en su rostro. Al notar la mirada de Ichimatsu, alzó la palma animadamente y, cuando Ichi hizo un gesto similar, las chocaron gustosamente.

Ichimatsu aún no estaba acostumbrado a ese gesto que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

-¿¡Quién era la chica de primero?! ¡Anda! ¡Confiesa!- Suzuki no perdió el tiempo antes de interrogar al recién llegado. Yanagida tomó su usual asiento, justo al lado de Ichi, intentando comenzar su obento.

-Creo que se llamaba… ¿Tanaka-san?- Intentó recordar- Va en primer año.- Calmado, se llevó el primer trozo de carne a la boca.- Y para ahorrarnos todo el teatro de preguntas y afirmaciones absurdas… Si, se me confesó atrás de la escuela.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo antes de que tres de los amigos soltaran un grito sorpresivo. Yanagida e Ichimatsu casi se asfixian con algo de comida por el susto.

-¡No es posible! ¿¡Ahora, además de popular, también tienes una linda novia?!- Gritó Yamada, agarrando los palillos como si pudiera ser alguna clase de arma.- ¡Jódanse, niños populares!

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- Sato tomó del cuello de la camisa a su amigo, siendo también víctima del pánico.

Todos gritaban y jaloneaban al pobre joven… todos excepto Ichimatsu que no podía ni siquiera despegar la mirada de su almuerzo, es más, juraba poder notar como su visión se iba nublando poco a poco.

"_Novia"._

_"Tiene novia"._

_"Yanagida consiguió una novia"._

-¿Ichimatsu?- saltó sobre su lugar cuando escuchó a Suzuki llamarlo por su nombre, era inusual que si quiera notaran su presencia en este tipo de situaciones.- Hombre, ¿estas llorando?

Asustado, tocó su mejilla y pudo notar agüita salada sobre ella, pero en lugar de parar, su llanto se volvió más prominente, siendo incapaz de detenerlo.

-Oye Ichi, ¿estás bien?- La voz preocupada de Yanagida solo funcionó como dagas a su corazón. Su llanto parecía no querer parar.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? No había razón alguna, pero de alguna manera, no podía parar. Se sentía triste, devastado… como si una parte muy dentro de su persona se hubiera hecho añicos y no pudiera juntar todos los pedazos a tiempo. Intentó sonreír, volver a tomar esa actitud social y divertida que siempre se empujaba a aparentar, pero no podía… en su lugar, solo pudo disimular una mueca destrozada, un inútil y patético intento de sonrisa.

De entre la tristeza, notó la vergüenza, giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, notando que ahora, no solo eran sus amigos quienes lo observaban fijamente, sino que toda la clase no le despegaba un ojo de encima.

Dios, dios, dios. ¡Que dejaran de verlo de aquella forma, que no le prestaran atención! ¡Que acabara, que acabara, que acabara!

-Ven.- Una mano lo agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y, antes de siquiera intentar reconocerlo, lo jaló de su asiento y lo sacó del salón, sin que nadie intentara detenerlos.

Dando algunos tropiezos en el pasillo, pudo notar que quien lo había jalado era ni más ni menos que Osomatsu-niisan, el primogénito de los sextillizos y el único hermano con quien compartía aula. Sin detenerse, el mayor lo condujo hasta escaleras arriba, lugar donde, antes del tercer año, los seis solían comer sus almuerzos juntos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó cuándo se detuvieron. Su mano aun no lo soltaba, ni tampoco se dignó a voltearse para encararlo directamente.

-L-lo siento…no sé qué fue lo que pasó.- Intentó limpiarse las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro y párpados con la mano que estaba libre.

-No llores. Ya eres de tercer año.- Ichimatsu bajó su mirada cuando vio al mayor girarse. No podía verlo a los ojos. Sintió solo un pequeño golpecito en la frente antes de que Osomatsu pasara junto a él y lo dejara solo en ese solitario espacio. A pesar de haber escuchado la campana de la escuela, indicando el fin del almuerzo, Ichimatsu no pudo suprimir sus lágrimas.

Aún no sabía la respuesta, pero comenzaba a temer que aquella loca idea que comenzaba a surgir dentro de su mente fuese verdad.

_"No, imposible…no puedo estar enamorado."_

_"No de Yanagida."_

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Ichimatsu también logró escuchar la campanada que indicaba el final de las clases. Decidió esperar varios minutos más antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a bajar directo al salón de clases. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían desalojado las aulas, ya fuese para regresar a casa o bien para irse a sus respectivos clubs. No se topó con nadie en su camino, al llegar, tomó sus cosas y siguió caminando a la entrada.

Sus ojos se sentían hinchados y su rostro mojado por los ríos de lágrimas que había dejado escapar mientras se saltaba las clases. Decidió aprovechar para sacar todo ese cúmulo de emociones (aun desconocidas) junto con el llanto, de esa manera, por muy triste y destrozado que se sintiera después, ya no le quedarían más lágrimas que derramar.

-Oh, Ichi.- Escuchó aquel diminutivo cuando se cambiaba los zapatos, cerca de la entrada.- Que bueno que sigues aquí, creí que ya te habrías ido.- El pobre Ichi tuvo que abrir por completo sus ojos, negándose a creer que el mismo Yanagida lo había estado esperando. Es más, ni siquiera aún tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo cuando subió su palma y chocó los cinco con el moreno.- ¿Nos vamos?

Ah…esa sonrisa. Esa gran y resplandeciente sonrisa.

Dios. Sentía que quería volver a llorar.

Ambos salieron juntos del instituto, Yanagida era el que no dejaba de parlotear durante la lenta caminata, por lo que Ichi solo asentía o reía paulatinamente. Aunque, después de algún tiempo de paseo, finalmente llegó el cuestionamiento que Ichimatsu no quería que llegara.

-¿Que sucedió Ichi?- Con un genuino tono de preocupación, Yanagida lo miró.- ¿Te sentiste enfermo o algo así? Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos cuando Osomatsu te llevó fuera del salón.

-Bueno…- Ichimatsu miraba a cualquier lado, intentando idear rápidamente cualquier mentira creíble.- No fue nada… solo recordé una pelea que tuvimos todos el otro día… solamente eso.- Obviamente dicha pelea nunca había existido, ni siquiera hablaba lo suficiente con ellos para que pudiesen pelear. Pero cualquier excusa tonta ahora funcionaba.- Lo siento, seguro que tú y los demás se sintieron incomodos ¿no?- Intentó volver a sonreír, como si en verdad fuese todo un chiste.

-No te preocupes, seguro que todos lo olvidan para mañana.- Yanagida podía ser popular y simpático, pero también sobresalía por su ingenuidad, ya que creyó sin dudas en aquella insuficiente explicación.- Aunque todos comenzaron a molestar a Osomatsu cuando regresó solo, ya sabes, con bromas de complejos de hermano y todo eso.- Al oír la risa de Yanagida, Ichimatsu no tuvo otra más que reír también, aunque el simple hecho de imaginar a Osomatsu soportando aquello lo hizo sentir algo de culpa.

-Y-Yanagida- Llamó cuando ambos terminaron con aquel tema.- La chica de primero… de la que nos estabas contando hoy en el almuerzo… ¿es tu novia?- No pudo aguantar el preguntarle, aun cuando su propio corazón se oprimiera dolorosamente al escuchar aquella posibilidad.

Porque, por mucho que se lo había negado a si mismo durante horas, aun algo dentro de él creía poder sentir algo por Yanagida.

Algo tal vez semejante al amor.

-¿Tanaka-san?- Preguntó dudoso Yanagida, como si aquel nombre no fuese relevante.- Ah, es que no escuchaste la historia completa. Ella vino justo al momento de comenzar el almuerzo, me llevó a la parte trasera de la escuela y ahí se me confesó.- Sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Aunque al final la rechacé.

_"¿La rechazó?"_ Un pequeño atisbo de calma surgió dentro del corazón de Ichimatsu, aunque al notarlo, se odió un poco más a sí mismo.

-Pensarás que soy un tonto por haberla rechazado ¿verdad? Los demás casi me matan cuando les conté.- Se despeinaba con una de sus manos, dándole una imagen torpe, aunque no pareciese estar arrepentido de su decisión.- Yo no conozco a la tal Tanaka-san, pero sin duda alguna pude ver un poco de cómo era ella…mmm no quiero que creas que solo juzgo a las personas por su apariencia ni nada por el estilo.- Pareciese como si intentara poner en orden todos sus pensamientos.- Probablemente sus sentimientos por mi eran verdaderos, no soy nadie para decirle que realmente no me ama por el simple hecho de no haber hablado nunca con ella antes de hoy. Pero… de algún modo sentí que no podríamos encajar bien.

-Ella parecía una chica tímida e introvertida, cuando confesó sus sentimientos sus ojos parecían estar a punto de soltar lágrimas, sus manos temblorosas arrugaban su falda larga. Su cabello negro y desalineado era tan largo que hasta cubría parte de sus ojos. Su espalda encorvada y su suéter desgastado… bueno, me hizo feliz que alguien tan sincero confesara que yo le gusto pero… hay personas que nos van mejor que otras- Yanagida e Ichimatsu detuvieron su andar en una de las calles, el semáforo estaba en rojo.- No quiero sonar ególatra o arrogante, pero a mí me gusta estar rodeado de personas divertidas, emocionantes, que no teman mostrar quienes son, el tipo de personas que tienen metas y luchan por ellas. Las sociables que siempre están rodeadas de otras personas igual de extrovertidas y amistosas… sé que puede ser algo superficial pero me siento más cómodo de esa manera, cuando estoy con alguien tímido o reservado no sé cómo seguirles la corriente, por lo que siempre terminamos solo haciendo el ambiente mucho más pesado y confuso.- Se hundió de hombros, mostrándose resignado al imaginar un escenario así.- Tal vez por eso puedo sentirme mucho más cómodo con personas como Yamada, Sato, Suzuki y como tú Ichi, por algo somos mejores amigos ¿no?

El semáforo cambió de color y ambos volvieron a caminar. Yanagida sonrió y levantó su palma, Ichi, callado, también la levantó. Las chocaron juntos.

Pero no pudo decir ninguna otra palabra.

¿Por qué, a pesar de enterarse que Yanagida no tenía novia, aun así se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué las palabras y los sentimientos tan honestos del moreno solo habían hecho más profunda la herida dentro de él?

Quería correr, huir, escapar de ahí, que sus piernas lo llevaran lo más lejos que jamás pudieran, tanto que ya no pudiera volver a reencontrarse con su amigo.

Porque Yanagida creía que Ichi era igual que él… no se daba cuenta que todo era un teatro sin sentido, una actuación miserable, un ciclo infinito de fingir ser una persona que realmente no era.

Ichi no era igual que Yanagida. Ichi anhelaba ser igual a él.

Pero sabía que nunca lo sería.

Que sus sentimientos no tendrían la fuerza de llegar a él. Y morirían al mismo tiempo en que Yanagida comprendiera la dura realidad.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

En casa se sentía aun peor de lo acostumbrado. Si esto hubiera ocurrido el año pasado, Osomatsu se habría encargado de decirle al resto su vergonzosa escena que tuvo durante el almuerzo aquel día, sin embargo, ahora que ni siquiera cruzaban palabras, a menos de que fuese estrictamente necesario, nadie además del primogénito sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Y eso lo hacía sentir peor que ansioso.

¿Debía decirle algo? ¿Una disculpa o algún tipo de agradecimiento? No estaba seguro, de por si Ichimatsu ya se sentía peor que la mierda, así que no tenía el suficiente coraje para intentar tener una conversación de hermandad. Además, ¿qué le diría? ¿Que lloró por una estúpida plática donde solo pudo descubrir un ridículo amor platónico hacia su supuesto amigo? Si, ese amigo que por cierto hablaba con los demás sobre él y sus hermanos a sus propias espaldas. Maldita sea… se escuchaba peor de lo que realmente quería creer.

Cuando todos se encontraban ya envueltos en el futón, cada quien en su respectiva esquina, Ichimatsu solo pudo soltar un suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, esperando dormir profundamente para alejarse de todos aquellos malestares.

_"Ichi". "Ichi"._

_"-¿Yanagida?- preguntaba confundido. Cuando se percató que llevaba encima una sudadera morada, unos pantalones sueltos y desgastados, junto con unas sandalias, comenzó a sentirse angustiado. Esa era la ropa que comúnmente utilizaba dentro de casa, ¿qué pensaría el siempre cool Yanagida sobre él cuando lo viera vestido de esa forma? Rápidamente se sentó sobre el suelo, pegando sus piernas a su pecho e intentando ocultar su rostro sobre sus rodillas, en un inútil intento de esconderse."_

_"-Ichi.- Aun así, Yanagida puso sobre su hombro su mano para captar su atención. A pesar de cómo lucia, el siempre amigable moreno le sonrió con ternura… vaya, siempre lo veía sonreír pero jamás de esa forma tan hermosa.- No te obligues a cambiar.- Juntó su frente con la suya, intentando darle seguridad.- No te sobre esfuerces. Aun cuando seas tímido, callado o hasta oscuro… yo siempre me divierto si estoy a tu lado.- Su corazón se volcó al sentir su piel directo contra la suya. Sus manos temblaban y tampoco podía pensar con claridad."_

_"-Te amo tal y como eres- Le sonrió, una vez más, antes de poder acercar sus labios con los suyos. Si seguía de esa manera, el beso sería inevitable."_

_"Necesitaba sentirlo aún más cerca de él"_

Con el corazón palpitando rápidamente y el sudor frío recorriendo su piel, Ichimatsu despertó a la mitad de la noche del mágico sueño. Confundido por el cambio tan brusco que su cerebro le había jugado, tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces antes de reconocer la realidad.

_"No quiero volver a llorar. Esto es patético"._ Pensó, cubriéndose los ojos con la parte interna de sus brazos. Reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas el llanto que se acumulaba en su garganta.

El reloj marcaba cerca de las dos de la mañana. Fue una noche larga de insomnio para el cuarto Matsuno.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Buenos días!- Saludaba con entusiasmo fingido Ichimatsu al cruzar la puerta de su salón. A pesar de llevar casi un año con aquella farsa, aun se le hacia inmensamente agotador mantener esa fachada, su única motivación es que, con cada día que pasaba, faltaba cada vez menos para que la graduación llegara. _"Pero ¿y luego qué? ¿Iré a una universidad a seguir actuando con la misma personalidad de mierda que deseo tener?"_ pensaba.

-Buenos días, Ichi- Se le acercó Yanagida. Chocaron sus palmas como todos los días y comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades, como siempre, Ichimatsu apenas si podía seguirle el paso a las conversaciones, más aun cuando alguno de los otros amigos decidía unirse.

-Oh, por cierto Ichi.- Yanagida sacó de su mochila un CD y se lo extendió al Matsuno.- Este es disco que me dijiste que querías escuchar. Te lo presto.- Maldita sea Yanagida y su cautivadora sonrisa.

-Ah sí, muchas gracias.- Ichimatsu lo tomó con confianza. Ni siquiera recordaba la conversación que lo había llevado a decir que le interesaba esa banda de música…ni siquiera sabía qué clase de música tocaban. Pero si podía tener algo de él, aunque fuese temporalmente, era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

_"Tal vez por eso puedo sentirme mucho más cómodo con personas como Yamada, Sato, Suzuki y como tú Ichi, por algo somos mejores amigos ¿no?"_

Ah… el recuerdo esas palabras amargaron por completo su estado emocional.

_"Es cierto, solo me habla de esta manera por quien cree que soy"._

-¡Matsuno!- Gritaba el profesor al entrar al aula.- Hoy los dos están de servicio ¿verdad? Vayan por las libretas a la sala de profesores. No tarden mucho.

-¿L-los dos?- Preguntó ansioso Ichimatsu, pero al ver la dura mirada del profesor, no tuvieron otra más que asentir con desgana y hacerle caso.

Hacer el servicio era regularmente sencillo. Limpiar el pizarrón, recoger los deberes de todos, marcar los nombres de los ausentes en la lista…nada fuera de lo ordinario. Debido a que los encargados eran escogidos de acuerdo al orden de sus apellidos, no era de sorprenderse que los hermanos coincidieran en los días que les tocaba. Osomatsu e Ichimatsu hicieron el pedido en silencio, no fue hasta que ambos iban de regreso al aula que el primero de ellos decidió romper el hielo.

-Últimamente te veo mucho más pegado a ese grupito de tontos con los que supuestamente encajas.- Su tono de voz demostraba una extraña mezcla entre la burla, el sarcasmo y la curiosidad.- ¿En serio no te cansas de estarte riendo así? Te oigo desde mi pupitre.

-Eso no te incumbe.- Se defendía el cuarto.- ¿Es que acaso tú no te cansas de parecer un tonto todo el tiempo? ¿Qué es eso de ir al hipódromo y subirles las faldas a las chicas? Es horrible que seas mi hermano.- Con su lengua afilada, Ichimatsu decidió contestarle, sin temer alguna respuesta del otro.

-Al menos yo no tengo que aparentar. ¡El hipódromo es súper divertido! Y las chicas sexys también usan ropa interior sexy, es normal querer verla.- Su sonrisa lujuriosa y sin pudor le demostró a Ichi que no bromeaba para nada.- Solo hago lo que me gusta hacer.

-Ah, ya veo.- Contestó con indiferencia, queriendo terminar así la conversación. Sin embargo, Osomatsu no parecía aun estar satisfecho.

-Ya quisiera yo que fueses así de amistoso también en casa.- Cargó con solo una mano las libretas para poder señalar con su dedo índice al otro.- Oscuro, tímido, tenebroso, amante de los gatos, callado, pesimista y amargado. Ninguna de tus verdaderas cualidades las veo aquí en la escuela.

-Métete con alguien más, el resto también están aparentando ¿no? Hay al menos otros cuatro a los que pudieras criticar además de mi.- Apartó con un manotazo el dedo de su hermano.

-No. De hecho tú eres el único que cambia radicalmente de cómo eres aquí a cómo te comportas en casa. Al menos Choromatsu, por ejemplo, sigue con su fachada de estudioso dentro y fuera de casa. Todos lo hacen, todo excepto el oscuro y tenebroso Nekomatsu.- Ichimatsu se adelantó algunos pasos, cansado por el parloteo sin sentido de su hermano, deseaba dejarlo atrás para ya no tener que escuchar sus tonterías.

_"Porque tiene razón"._

-Ni siquiera puedes confesártele a ese supuesto amigo tuyo, esto… ¿Yanagida-kun? El tipo es un idiota, ni siquiera se percata de la cara de bobo enamorado que pones cuando finges ser como él, es más…- Osomatsu no pudo decir otra cosa antes de sentir como era empujado fuertemente a la pared más cercana. Todas las libretas terminaron dispersas en el suelo mientras que Ichimatsu lo tomaba fuertemente de la camisa de su uniforme.

-Es molesto ver tu estúpida actitud hacia él. Por eso te digo todo esto.- Dijo entre cortado, intentando deshacerse del agarre de su hermano, que comenzaba a asfixiarlo poco a poco. Aun así, nunca dejó de sonreírle con arrogancia.

-¿Primogénito? Todos tenemos la misma edad, ni siquiera sé por qué te crees el líder de todos nosotros.- Ichimatsu aflojó por un momento su agarre solo para poder estamparlo por segunda vez contra la pared.- No hables como si lo supieras todo de mí.

-Pero es la verdad- Puso una de sus manos sobre las de su hermano, intentando que disminuyera su fuerza.- Lo mucho que admiras y quieres a Yanagida-kun.- Tuvieron un duelo de miradas antes de que Ichimatsu lo soltera con agresividad y saliera corriendo. Sin importar que pisara las libretas, recorrió lo poco que le quedaba del pasillo antes de llegar a las escaleras, dispuesto a subirlas giró con rapidez, chocando con la persona que se encontraba parada cerca del primer escalón.

-I…chi- Esa voz.

Abrió los ojos y notó el desconcierto plasmado en el rostro de Yanagida.

_"¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Cuánto lleva ahí? ¿Por qué…?"_

_"¿Acaso escuchó lo que estábamos hablando?"_

-El profesor me pidió que viniera a buscarlos ya que estaban tardando mucho.- Probablemente la duda y el miedo hablaban por medio de los gestos de Ichi. Sin esperar cualquier otra cosa, comenzó a subir los escalones. Alcanzó a escuchar como el moreno lo llamaba por ese característico diminutivo pero jamás se giró a mirarlo.

Llegó a la puerta de la azotea, intentó abrirla varias veces pero, estando cerrada con llave, la puerta no cedió ante sus golpes. La golpeó, la pateó y hasta le propinó un cabezazo pero nada de eso dio resultados. Finalmente, dejó que sus manos resbalaran de la superficie lisa hasta el suelo, donde soltó algunos golpes más antes de que la primera lágrima también se estampara contra él.

¿Había sido tan obvio? ¿Qué pensaría Yanagida sobre él de ahora en adelante? ¿Osomatsu sería capaz de decirle algo o solamente se hará el indiferente?

¡Todos estaban cambiando para buscar su propio lugar! Si es así, ¿¡entonces por qué parecía ser el único que no podía hacerlo?! Fingir, fingir, fingir…estaba cansado de tener que fingir. En algún momento creyó que, después de mentirse tanto a sí mismo, llegaría el momento en que de verdad se convertiría en aquella persona que deseaba ser. Sociable, amigable, extrovertido, popular… justo como lo era Yanagida. Entonces, ¿por qué, a pesar de estarse esforzando tanto, no podía lograr cambiar? ¿Por qué era el único que seguía sufriendo?

¡Se odiaba tanto a si mismo! Se repudiaba, se molestaba cuando forzaba risas falsas pero también cuando regresaba a ser su patético yo que solamente era amigo de los felinos callejeros.

En casa o en la escuela. En cualquier lugar le sofocaba tanto ser lo que se supone debía ser…

Extrañaba tanto aquellos días de paz donde solo debía estar entre sus hermanos.

Extrañaba los días en que no tenía aquel sentimiento sembrado en el corazón, un amor imposible siempre acompañado de un miedo de poder decepcionarlo, de salir lastimado…de no merecer la pena para nadie.

Que todo aquello terminara, por favor.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

A partir de ese día, Ichimatsu llegaba cada vez más tarde a la residencia Matsuno, lo suficiente con solo llegar para cenar y dormir, sin la necesidad de hablar con cualquiera de ellos, mucho menos con Osomatsu, quien tampoco parecía tener la iniciativa de comenzar una conversación.

En la escuela, su relación con Yanagida y los demás chicos era la misma. ¿Acaso no había escuchado nada de aquella discusión ese día? No estaba seguro y tampoco quería exponerse al preguntarle.

El paso de los días se volvió tortuosamente lento, la graduación parecía alejarse en lugar de acercarse. Ichimatsu comenzó a repudiarse a todas horas. Cuando estaba con sus amigos, por no poder acoplarse aun con ellos, cuando estaba solo en el parque, por no tener otro lugar a donde ir, cuando estaba con sus hermanos, por envidiarlos por tener algo que aún él no lograba encontrar…toda su rutina giraba en torno a sus autodestructivos pensamientos que rasgaban su confianza con cada minuto que pasaba.

Pero, ya fuese para bien o para mal, el tiempo sigue transcurriendo. A veces es relativo para cada persona, pero el futuro termina llegando y convirtiéndose en el presente, es así como la generación no. 66 del instituto Akatsuka pudo llegar al ansiado día de la graduación.

Algunos reían, otros lloraban y muchos más tomaban fotos para plasmar en recuerdos tangibles las historias que anhelaban contar cuando la adultez les llegara.

-¡Hay que tomarnos algunas fotos!- Yanagida lo jaló del hombro antes de levantar la cámara, con el lente viendo hacia ellos para tomar una fotografía. Ichi ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo necesario para forzar cualquier tipo de sonrisa.

Y como última meta, Ichimatsu deseaba confesarle la verdad al moreno. Que lo reconociera por lo que en realidad era y, en caso de no hacerlo, poder destruir los sentimientos afectuosos que aun cautelosamente guardaba dentro de él.

-Y-Yanagida….esto, ¿sabes? Yo…- Comenzó a hablar, como siempre, nervioso.

-Ichi.- Despeinó alegremente a su amigo, divertido.- Nunca cambies, te extrañaré mucho, hombre. Este tercer año fue mucho más divertido porque estuviste junto a nosotros. Seguro que con tu personalidad, lograrás hacer muchos amigos en la universidad, pero no te olvides de nosotros ¿vale?- Cuando despegó su mano de la cabeza Matsuno, subió su palma, esperando el acostumbrado choque con su amigo. Ichimatsu no tuvo de otra que seguirle el juego.

_"Necesito decirle, necesito decirle…este no soy yo…yo en verdad…"_

-¡Ahora, una todos juntos!- Insistía Suzuki, que pedía que sus cuatro amigos posaran hacia la cámara que él también cargaba.- ¡Digan wiski!- Todos sonrieron antes de que el flash les cegara la vista.

Todos dejaron de posar para acercarse a la cámara para ver cómo había quedado la foto. No era difícil dejar de ser notado por ellos… no encontraría jamás el valor de decírselo…esa había sido su última oportunidad.

_"Nunca cambies"_ si tan solo supiera el daño que le había provocado con esa frase tan corta…

-Ichimatsu- Osomatsu parecía estar esperándolo afuera del aula.- Karamatsu quiere hablar con todos.- Sin mayor explicación el mayor comenzó a andar, sin siquiera verificar que el otro lo estuviera siguiendo. Aun así lo hizo.

_"Soy una mierda de persona… una basura incombustible"._

Cuando todos estuvieron en la azotea, que ahora si estaba abierta, el temeroso y siempre tímido Karamatsu comenzó a hablar. Su sencillez y ansiedad hicieron que todos perdieran los estribos. No estaba seguro quién había interrumpido primero o quien era el que había propinado el primer golpe, solo estaba seguro de que el tener a sus hermanos a su alrededor, después de meses sin siquiera hablar dentro de casa, algo de él por fin terminó de quebrarse.

Cuando pudo, le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Osomatsu. Él se lo regresó. Giró y también pateó a Karamatsu. Jyushimatsu también le dio un puñetazo en algún momento.

Había sido traicionado por sus hermanos, lo habían abandonado, sus amigos no eran más que simples ilusiones, su primer amor era solo una falsedad que jamás lo reconoció por lo que realmente era. Él mismo se había mentido para intentar ganarse su lugar en el mundo.

Otro golpe más en el rostro de alguno de sus hermanos, ya ni siquiera le importaba a quien había sido.

Su frustración crecía con cada golpe, con cada empujón, con cada patada. Quería liberarse de las mentiras, de las decepciones, de las incertidumbres.

Necesitaba saber si en verdad no necesitaba amigos allá afuera, si aquella sensación de que el lugar que siempre buscó era en realidad donde se encontraba en un principio: junto a sus hermanos.

Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que estaba bien haber nacido como sextillizo.

Que alguien, por fin, lo reconociera.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Mi fic más largo desde que salió el DVD de la película y el que más spoilers contiene. Me ha gustado bastante el resultado, como dije antes, en algunas partes de la película me sentí un poco identificada con el Ichi de dieciocho años, el tener que estar aparentando alguien que no eres solo para encajar es simplemente agotador, al igual que doloroso cuando te percatas que tus supuestos amigos se olvidan de ti con bastante facilidad, esto puedo decirlo por experiencia y por lo mismo quería expresar bien esos sentimientos aquí. Si lo que siente Ichi por Yanagida es amor, ni yo misma podría contestarles, tal vez solo era admiración o hasta lástima de sí mismo por parte de Ichi, pero tomemos en cuenta que tal vez es aún un sentimiento de un adolecente inexperto que buscaba desesperadamente encajar, así que en cierta manera, podríamos llamarlo un tipo de "amor". En fin, cortaré ya está palabrería sin sentido, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que siempre pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas en la cajita de reviews. ¡Espero poder leerlos muy pronto otra vez! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
